sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Hannah Kendrickstone
Name: Hannah Kendrickstone Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: Senior School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Drama, especially Shakespeare, literature and reading in general, yoga, the furry fandom. Appearance: '''Standing at 5'6", and weighing 120lbs, Hannah is, whilst short, in the 'healthy' bracket of the BMI index. She has wavy, blonde hair that reaches down to slightly below the neck, which she recently put forest green streaks in. Whilst normally she leaves her hair wild, it is not unknown for her to be seen with a loose bun instead. She has steely grey eyes and a face that is fairly androgynous; whilst she by no means looks typically feminine, her plucked eyebrows, long hair and smooth Caucasian skin does prevent her from leaning too far towards the masculine side. Whilst her upper half is quite skinny and she is noticeably less endowed than expected, most of the fat she does have accumulates in the lower half of her body, giving her an slightly pear shaped profile. Although it is rarely seen, Hannah has a small belly button piercing made of steel and green glass, as well as piercings in both of her ears. Hannah's favourite colour is pale green, and this is represented in her clothing; she owns many green shirts and dresses, as well as a small collection of green emerald jewellery, as well as plenty of normal-coloured jeans and other accessories. On the day of the kidnapping she was wearing a long-sleeved green t-shirt with the words 'Don't Stop Me Now,' printed onto the chest. She was also wearing a pair of stonewashed jeans and a battered set of black converse, along with a white baseball cap and a navy blue hoodie, minus the hood. As well as this she was wearing a light grey linen scarf that she normally wears similar to a bandanna, namely wrapped around her lower face. '''Biography: Born on New Year's Eve 1998 to Robert and Julia Kendrickstone, Hannah was born amidst the noise and bustle of Las Vegas. Her father, Robert, was a manager in one of the many casinos in the city, and her mother occasionally performed as a stand-up comedian, mostly relying on Robert to earn the family's keep. Up until her second birthday, she grew up in a Las Vegas apartment building, but when she started to walk, her parents decided to take her to a safer, more quiet location where her childhood wouldn't be filled with neon lights and roulette wheels. Settling on Kingsman, the couple snapped up a home and Julia moved in, with Robert only coming home on weekends to avoid the long commute to work that he would otherwise have to take. Her childhood, whilst not as luxurious as others, was comfortable, and she had plenty of affection from both her mother and her father whenever he was home. Her father earned enough money to comfortably place the family as middle class, and the family could afford the occasional holiday as well as many common luxuries. It was always noted that she was a rather active child, almost never sitting still and finding it difficult to concentrate on tasks for long. Whilst her parents first dismissed it as her simply a particularly bouncy child, she would later be diagnosed with hyperactive/impulsive ADHD. From almost as soon as she could read, Hannah was incredibly interested in the written word, and by age four was already reading books that were used as teaching materials for kids a year senior By age six and a half, she had managed to read the Hobbit. Not only was reading something she was good at, but her love for the subject also allowed her to concentrate on novels where she otherwise might've failed and switched to something else. This fascination of literature and her love of it's ability to transport her across entire worlds and back has stayed with her, not only in a voracious appetite for everything fiction but also a great love of the English subject. Although her love of English would not tie into her dramatic life for many years, her early schooldays were also full of many different productions, and she often ended up starring in lead roles, especially in non-musical productions, which she greatly preferred over their song-and-dance brethren. Although at the time she didn't know it, this would eventually lead to her fascination with Shakespeare and the dramatic world altogether. This love of theatre, at its roots, stems from a similar place that her love of reading does. Unlike reading however, theatre not only allows her to be transported across worlds, but live in them, even if only for an hour or two. It was at age seven that she was formally diagnosed with ADHD, following a string of minor behavioural issues, along with complaints about her lack of focus in classes. Whilst her parents were only slightly surprised, as they had suspected that her non-stop activity was not, in fact, due to any outside factor that they were aware of, and there was a hidden cause to it, although they had been hoping to the contrary. Despite some initial concerns regarding putting their child on medication, eventually Hannah began to take regular doses of methylphenidate to curtail her hyperactivity. Although successful at preventing the hyperactivity, it gave her severe sleeping problems and anxiety, and her parents eventually decided to let her go unmedicated. Her parents, already having been nervous at medicating their child in the first place, rejected the idea of medicating her further and decided to allow her to develop naturally, despite the potential consequences. It was also at this age that Robert and Julia decided to have another child, and in September of 2005 Hannah found herself with a baby brother named Marcus. Although slightly annoyed by the splitting of attention, Hannah nonetheless adored her younger brother, and would often play with him at whatever opportunity she could have. Her near-unlimited energy rubbed off onto Markus, and although he does not suffer from the same condition as his older sister, he is a very active and sporty addition to the family. Wanting to find an alternate method of helping sooth and calm her daughter that didn't come with the unfortunate side effects that methylphenidate had, and wary of the effects other drugs might have, her mother began to take yoga lessons, and would bring along Hannah as well. Whilst she wasn't the most flexible of people, and initially she struggled to restrict herself to the slow pacing, yoga's relaxing atmosphere and laid-back approach to exercise has helped to calm her, especially with regards to deep breathing techniques. Combined with helping her flexibility, yoga is a sport that meshes very well with Hannah, and she continues to do it with great enthusiasm. Whilst yoga is a sport that she throws herself into, Hannah has never been big into sports, simply finding them unappealing and avoiding then whenever she can. Because of this, she has less muscle than the vast majority of her peers, and what muslce she does have is largely concentrated around her calves, thighs and core, with a smattering in her pecs and biceps. Hannah is fully aware of this, and tries to avoid any situation in which her lack of strength can be used against her, especially fights. High school was a time of change in Hannah's life. Whilst she had never found boys attractive, even with the normal attitude that most younger children have towards the opposite gender, it was in high school that she finally discovered the LGBT community, and with it the ability to properly identify as lesbian. Although initially she was very confused and scared, after joining an online forum for teens specifically about discussing LGBT issues, she became more and more accepting of her own sexuality, and embraces it both privately and publicly, having come out at fourteen to her parents and friends. Whilst initially her parents were slightly concerned that she might be misidentifying a phase, after she demonstrated an understanding about the LGBT community at large and persisted in her beliefs, they understood she was serious and were very supportive of her, along with the majority of her friends. As well as the LGBT community, Hannah was also exposed to the furry community in high school. Whilst initially somewhat confused about it, after some research and the joining of multiple online communities, she found the fanbase to be slightly odd, yet also welcoming, friendly, and downright appealing to her for a reason she could never quite pin down. Eventually she would end up making two fursonas for herself; one being a chipmunk, which she uses to represent her hyperactive side, and the other a sheep, for her calmer side. Although she is largely private regarding her love for the fandom, she has discreetly tried to find and befriend other furries within Cochise. Hannah's near hero-worship of Shakespeare originates from when her theatre group decided to perform Macbeth. The story seemed interesting to her, and although she had heard lots about 'The Bard,' she had encountered very little of his work. After Macbeth, she decided to read more of his works, and became hooked. She loved how he could effortlessly make both incredibly funny comedy, many jokes of which we can still laugh at today, and then make a tragedy like Macbeth. The different writing also appealed to her, and it became common practise for her to buy non-translated versions of his work and read them before the translated versions, seeing how much she could understand of his raw work. Socially, Hannah has never wanted for friends. She tries to remain as upbeat and as positive as possible, and tried to make the most out of anything life throws at her. This attitude has served her well in making friends, and there are very few people she hasn't had at least a conversation with. Strangely, when it comes to any one of her myriad crushes, she is incredibly shy and nervous, much more so than one would expect from a person of her temperance, and has never had anyone be more than a friend to her. Academically, Hannah performs reasonably well for one with her disability. Despite trouble concentrating, especially in subjects that she personally dislikes, and a number of behavioural issues younger in life, Hannah's excelling in English and areas of work where she isn't as reliant on raw facts, her biggest weakness academically, allows her to stay at a steady A/B. Unfortunately for her however, she struggles with subjects such as maths and the sciences, with these subjects eating into her time near-constantly. Despite her best efforts, Hannah has never been able to break above a B in these subjects, although not for lack of trying. Hannah is also an avid actor, and a very good one at that, having performed in a vast number of different plays ranging from childish plays such as 'The Cat in the Hat,' to classic Shakespearean plays and plenty in between. Unsurprisingly, this is also one of her best subjects, her grade having never dropped below an A. When looking to her future, Hannah has always wanted to peruse a career featuring theatre. Ideally, she would like to take a bachelor's degree in fine arts, potentially at UVNV, although she knows that the amount of studying needed would potentially be too much for her, and has held off making a decision until the absolute last moment, murch to the annoyance of her parents. Advantages: Hannah is a very good actor, capable of faking various different characters and mental states with very little prep time, a potentially useful way of manipulating a situation to her advantage. She is also fairly well liked, and her naturally energetic and upbeat personality should serve her well in making friends and allies. Her ADHD also seems to provide her with nearly boundless energy, a sure asset on the island. Disadvantages: On the other hand, due to her ADHD, Hannah can find it difficult to focus on tasks for long, especially if said task does not grab her interest immediately. She is also quite physically weak, and utterly unused to violence of any kind, having avoided fights whenever she's seen them. Designated Number: Female student no. 061 --- Designated Weapon: Houndstooth fabric wrapped around a 2x4 Conclusion: Oh, you're a good actor, huh? Good. Maybe you can pretend to be somebody who knows what's good for them and bludgeon somebody to death so you can take a real weapon. - Matt Richards The above biography is as written by Dannyrulx. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Dannyrulx, bacon '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Alessio Rigano 'Collected Weapons: '''Houndstooth fabric wrapped around a 2x4 (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Olivia Fischer, Irene Djezari, Noah Whitley 'Enemies: 'Alessio Rigano 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Hannah took out her anger on one of the boats surrounding the cove when she woke. Olivia Fischer found her and that prompted an unwanted rant from Hannah. Irene Djezari arrived, she knew both girls and thus diffused some of the tension between them. This prompted Hannah to come up with a plan to seek more allies. They were found at that point by Alan Banks and Kaitlyn Greene. They tried to sell the three girls on their plans, but Hannah especially found the plans to be ill-conceived and tried to leave. She waited for Olivia and Irene, who were considering the idea, but eventually the three of them left as a group. They found their way to the one-on-one therapy rooms. In the darkness Irene tried to keep spirits up but the girls were mostly silent. Irene then found the body of Abigail Floyd, and fled in terror. Hannah tried to pursue her, leaving Olivia behind. She failed to catch up to Irene before she was exhausted and forced to rest. She soldiered on, intent on tracking down her friend. She still hadn't found either friend by Day 3, but was able to confirm they were at least still alive via announcements. She explored the hunting cabin, and found Scout Pfeiffer. Scout's weapon frightened her, and she chose to abscond. This led her to the gym, which was by that point dark internally so Hannah didn't immediately see who was inside, Junko Kurosawa, until Junko shined a flashlight onto Hannah. Hannah tried to play confident and managed to get Junko to stop being so overtly aggressive, but Junko's line of reasoning and discussion remained unnerving and Hannah was intent on leaving as soon as she could. She was gently coerced into swapping stories of the people they'd met so far, and all the while Hannah tried to subtly shuffle for the exit. Junko ultimately revealed she didn't have much in the way of helpful information, save the odd news that Hannah's friend Taranis "Tara" Behzad had been burning herself, and Hannah excused herself. Hannah continued to search for Olivia and Irene, circling the island. She injured herself in the process, stumbling down the slopes, cutting ankle and forehead. Her travel was slowed, but she made it to the helipad and decided to investigate the helicopter, pointedly ignoring the corpses strewn about until she found a burned one near the helicopter, which she believed from Junko's testimony could have been Tara's. She was joined by their shared theater-mate Noah Whitley, she asked if he could recognize the corpse. The gruesome sight and a developing sickness had him faint, she was quickly by his side and prepared to help. He came to, and Hannah continued to tend to him as he adjusted to his now apparent illness and the new medical demands. She'd been using some of her own pills to manage the pain from the exertion she was unaccustomed to, so she recommended them as a temporary measure. He recommended they get inside, she agreed. They found shelter in adjoining regular ward rooms for the night. Upon Day 5 announcements Hannah was distraught to learn Irene had died, believing she failed she began to sob and scream in grief. Noah ran to her side and tried to learn what was wrong, Hannah was inconsolable. He tried to open a conversation, in the process revealing he was also affected by Irene's death, that in turn got her to spill what was troubling her. Hannah's admission won Noah's sympathy and they were both able to vent about their frustrations and exhaustion. Noah recommended they take some time to rest and Hannah agreed, he left her with a joke then returned to his room. Hannah tried and mostly failed to rest, or to use the time to compose something for her loved ones at home, she was still uneasy and bothered when Noah returned to her a few hours later but tried to not let him know. They agreed to leave the area and explore some more, but were held up by the arrival of Benjamin Lichter, whose intentions they were unsure of and vice versa. Brief conversation that they hadn't seen anyone Ben was looking for and he couldn't help them either, and Hannah and Noah soon chose to move on. Day 6 found them at the storehouse in the supply depot, with Hannah beginning to lag behind Noah due to her injured ankle. She entered the storehouse to find that Noah had narrowly avoided being hit by a falling crate pushed by an unseen Alessio Rigano. A second attempt at dropping a crate on one of them caused them to quickly make the decicion to leave, but this time Hannah lost track of Noah completely. She was devastated by the next morning's announcement reporting that he had died, consumed with guilt over letting someone else down. Hannah headed to the pub, believing that it would probably be empty since it had recently been a Danger Zone and wishing to be alone. Alessio announced his presence as she entered, telling her not to believe what the announcements had said about him, before immediately contradicting that statement and leaping over the bar to attack. Hannah threw the 2x4 at him, striking him in the face, but he managed to get the plastic bag he was holding over her head, cutting off her air supply. Hannah struggled, but her injured ankle caused her to fall and she was unable to regain her bearings enough to keep fighting. Alessio kept the bag secured over her head and the lack of oxygen caused her to black out and then die shortly after. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''You're with your friends now. I'm sure they will forgive you. - ''Boris Petrikov '''Memorable Quotes: ''“Oh fucksicles.”'' -- Her first reaction on seeing Scout and her bonesaw. Other/Trivia *All of the threads featuring Hannah that were created by Dannyrulx are Shakespeare quotes. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Hannah, in chronological order. V6 Pregame: *Come, and take choice of all my library... V6: *Until all our yesterdays are lighted fools... *the way to dusty death *The List of Adrian Messenger *Bread Suit *Act II, Scene I *If We Could Have Tomorrow in Technicolor *Forklift Driver Klaus *Overkill Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Hannah Kendrickstone. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students Out of all of my characters in V.6, Hannah is easily my favourite. She's quite close to me in temperament and attitude, and I almost feel sorry about how I planned her death. - Dannyrulx